


Amortentia

by TheNightsQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, F/M, Potions Class, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightsQueen/pseuds/TheNightsQueen
Summary: In which Lily swears like a sailor and Remus convinces her to smell the damned potion.





	

“Well. Since we’re finished early, thanks for that time saving tip, by the way, you gonna smell it or not?” Remus asked with a boyish grin, as he and Lily sat at the back of the class, watching various other pairs of students make the same mistakes they had been careful to avoid. 

  
“This isn’t going to be one of those bullshit moments where I smell something that reminds me of James and I realise I’ve actually been in love with him this entire time."The seventh year redhead warned him. "I keep telling you, James and I are friends Remus. And even then, we only became friends under duress because of head duties.” 

  
“Did you hear me mention James? No. Because I didn’t. Just smell the damned potion, I’m curious. For me it smells like chocolate, mostly. Among a few other things.” Remus replied with a shrug. Secretly of course, he had been hoping for one of those ‘bullshit moments’ where she smelled James. He had a galleon riding on them being together by Easter. Not that he’d admit to that, of course.   
  
  
“Fine.” Lily said, a little reluctantly as she leaned over and sniffed the potion. “I can smell the air, the way it smells just before its about to rain.” _I’ve always loved thunderstorms and being out in the rain. I love the way the wet grass feels between my toes, and the way it feels like there’s nobody else in the world in that moment, because everyone else sits inside, away from the rain. The way the smell fills everyone with a sense of anticipation, waiting for the rain. The scent is sharp in your nose and dry in contrast to the rain that you know is about to fall. The scent which draws you towards it, wishing you would stay and dance under the forthcoming rain. I’ve always loved the rain, even before James took to staying outside in the rain with me, making sure I don’t catch a cold by practically forcing his jacket on me._   
  
“I smell… burning. Not smoke, but the type of smell you get from a dwindling fire." _That was the smell which constantly filled the Heads common room late into the evening. It’s a scent that coaxes you towards its arms, lulling you towards sleep. The one that feels heavy in your nostrils, matching the rest of your body when its heavy with sleep. Even after you close your eyes, the smell keeps your attention on the colour of those last few embers on the hot coals, worn white and grey by fire. I love that smell, it’s comforting and relaxing because the dwindling fire means its almost time to sleep. It’s a part of the atmosphere. A smell I often wake up to when I fall asleep on the sofa in the common room, my patchwork quilt from my room thrown across me, presumably by James…_  
  
"And pine needles with cinnamon.” _The smell of Christmas, my favourite time of year. The scent that pulled each and every person into the feeling of home, the scent that felt like someone was hugging you from the inside, the scent that makes you see everything with a warm red tint and fills you with childish anticipation and excitement. The scent that feels warm. I suppose I smelt it with Amortentia because Christmas just makes people feel loved. It reminds me of a time of year when my sister and I actually get on, when it feels like we’re a normal family, makes me feel wanted._   
  
“Theres one more… but I can’t pin what it is." _I don’t know what this scent is. But its soft, like silk and the colour of woven gold. It’s as viscous as honey and lighter than air. It’s not heavy like the smell of a dwindling fire, or sharp like the smell of the air before rain. It’s not even warm like the smell of Christmas. It’s comforting and soothing, bringing a sense of relief washing over me like water, but the sensation is more elongated, as if the water was as thick as honey, but smoother, and less sticky. It smells safer than home and brighter than the moon. It smells like…_   
  
  
"Merlins saggy ballsack, is that, broom polish!?” Lily exclaimed.   
  
  
“You don’t have a broom, do you Lily?” Remus asked innocently with a small grin.  
  
  
“This. Is bullshit.” Lily declared, crossing her arms grumpily.

**Author's Note:**

> This was first put on Tumblr a while ago, my blog is fuckyeahjilydrabbles.tumblr.com.


End file.
